Bondage Time 2
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Tenth Gorillaz story. Dolly makes Murdoc and Joey spend time together again.


Bondage Time 2

Their second adventure began when Dolly came in Joey's room. The boy looked up.

"What do you want?" Joey asked sourly.

"I just called Murdoc and you'll be seeing him Friday." she pressed on. Joey froze and eyed his half-sister.

"Me…. see Murdoc…again?" he asked.

"I spoke English didn't I?" Dolly asked. Joey started have evil flashbacks about his last trip. He could smell the putrid oil and hear the painful-sounding drills.

"No!" Joey said quickly.

"What was that?" Dolly asked sharply.

"There is no way I'm going with him again!" Joe answered.

"And why not?" Doll asked.

"Because…."

"Because why?"

"He stinks and he's mean!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What do you see in him?"

The siblings argued on, but in the end, Joey lost.

The week rolled by fast. By Friday, the jeep pulled out of the car park. Neither boy spoke. In fact, they both had sour looks on their faces. It was clear they didn't want to do this.

"So…." Joey began. Murdoc didn't answer.

"Where are we going now?" the boy asked. No answer. *Sweat drop on Joe's head*

"Or we can ride in silence." said he.

"Shut up." Murds grumbled.

"*Twinge* Okay." Joey said.

The boys kept driving until noon. Soon, the trip would go downhill. It started with traffic. The road was packed. Tempers were short. (As you all know, Murdoc has a real short temper!) Well, the boys pulled up behind a truck and looked about. Joey became nervous.

"_This is bad._" he thought. Horns blared loudly.

"_Hope it clears up soon._" Joe thought.

Hours seem to pass by. Murdoc grew impatient. His hand moved to the turbo stick. (If you remember in the 19/2000 video.) Joey's eyes grew big.

"Please don't pull that!" he begged.

"Shut up kid!" the bassist hissed. Joey became nervous.

"_He's going to do it!_" he thought. Murdoc pulled the stick. Joe began to say his prayers. Murds began to back-up. Then with the power of a cougar, the boys sprung forward and flew over the cars like a hawk. (All on a red light at that!) The jeep landed with a thud. Joey was too paralyzed with fear to respond. Murdoc just smiled with amusement.

The boys would have gotten away all together, if a bobby car hadn't been watching them. All was fine until the boys heard sirens. Murdoc stopped the jeep.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Shit!" Murds hissed. The bobby car pulled up. A jolly looking old man stepped out. He tapped on the window on the driver's side. Murdoc rolled down the window and looked up at the officer.

"Good day sir." said the officer.

"Yes?" Murds asked.

"I saw you pulling that little stunt on the highway." the officer answered.

"And?" Murds asked.

"That is breaking the law and we'll have to write you a ticket." the officer answered. Joey grew nervous. But as the man was writing the ticket, Murdoc started up the jeep and sped out.

"Hey! Get back here!" the officer yelled. But Murdoc kept speeding. Then officer got into his car and drove after them.

"This is bad!" Joey yelled as they sped on. "Shut up kid." said the bassist.

Eventually, the boys lost the bobby. Murdoc stopped the jeep to take a smoke. Joey sighed.

"That was close!" said he.

"Shut it." said Murds as he puffed away.

"Why did you do that?" Joe yelled. The bassist just ignored him.

"Now you have us in trouble!" the boy continued on with his lecture. Not wanting to hear anymore, Murdoc sped up.

"Wahhhhhh!" Joey yelled.

The jeep stopped at a pub.

"Um….. Murds?" Joey asked.

"What?" the bassist asked.

"Why are we here? I'm a minor." the boy said.

"Shut it and stay in the jeep." Murdoc replied. Then he got out of the jeep and left.

"Uh….okay." said Joey.

Joey was sitting in the car when he heard someone singing.

"I'm only happy when it rains! I'm only happy when it's complained." a woman's voice sang out. She sounded drunk. Joey looked around. He finally found his person. It was a Japanese woman laid out on her back drunk and singing. Wondering if he should help or not, Joey gout out of the jeep and walked over to her.  
>A few minutes later, Murdoc came out and Joey was gone.<p>

"Okay. He's just a kid. Don't get mad. Errrr….. WHERE IS THAT BRAT!" he yelled. Right then, Joey appeared with the drunk woman. Murdoc's green face became red.

"JOEY! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled.

"Helping this woman." the boy answered. Murdoc walked over to them. He knelt down in front of the woman.

"And what's your name?" the bassist asked.

"Clau….di….a." the woman slurred out.

"Uh-huh." Said Murdoc. He ended up helping her get home. (Although she kept giving them the wrong directions because Claudia was drunk.)

That evening, Dolly asked Joey: "So, how was your day?" He answered again: "Fine. Just fine." (The boy didn't go into detail.)

The End (For Now!)  
>Back<p> 


End file.
